


Scotch

by selenehekate



Series: Cross My Heart [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus invited Hermione down to his office for a drink. She wants something more, though, and she's going to do whatever she can to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch

"Is this really what you want, Professor?" Hermione asked with a coy shake of her head. She gave a short sashay and twisted her hips as she stepped closer to him, coming to a stop right in front of his desk. "To sit here and have a drink with me?"

He gestured to the two tumblers of scotch that sat before him. "What else would I want, Miss Granger?" he asked, his voice soft and silky, almost like a purr.

"I don't know, sir," she said with a shrug, her eyes narrowed in a sultry gaze.

He gave a short chuckle before he spoke. "Well, that's a first."

Her eyes were locked on his in a staring contest full of heat as she answered. "All I do know, Professor, is that I snuck all of the way down here just to see you. I'm breaking forty or so school rules in being here right now. I think I deserve a little more than a glass of scotch."

"And if I disagree?" he asked with a quirked brow.

A cheeky smile was on her face as she answered. "Then I might just have to misbehave," she said. Then, with a wide sweep of her arm, she knocked the two tumblers of scotch off of the desk. They smashed to the floor, spilling glass and the topaz liquid all across the stone as she reached out and grabbed the front of his robes. In one smooth motion, she had her lips pressed against his.

He pulled back with a slight growl. "Was it really necessary to do that? You just ruined perfectly good scotch, you know."

"What a waste," she breathed. Slowly, she lifted up the hem of her skirt and slid her knees across the top of his desk before she came to rest directly in front of him, kneeling with her hips pressed to his. "I think I can make up for it, however."

He couldn't resist the small curl of his lips and he roughly grabbed her by the back of her neck. "Perhaps," he murmured, before he pulled her lips down to his.


End file.
